American Union
The Federation of West Rome (or just''' West Rome') was a federal constitutional republic, a superpower and a major country. After the West Roman Civil War, West Rome dissolved and became the '''United States of Americus, '''more commonly known as the '''American Union'. History Paleothic Age and Pre-Colonization Main articles: Prehistory of the United States, History of Native Americans in America Point of divergence In the alternate universe presented in the TACITUS and Sons of Valhalla sagas, the point of divergence in North AMerican history begins in 101 AD, when a Roman ship is blown off course and ends up in what is now the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. They encountered Native American Indians, who were intrigued by the Romans, and formed an uneasy peace with them. After months of exploring the land while the Native Americans assisted the Romans in fixing their damaged ship, they sailed back to Rome, where they reported their findings to Emperor Trajan. Intrigued, Trajan sent more explorers and scouts, only this time under the protection of Roman military legions. In 105 AD, the Romans began to settle and trade with the Native Americans, forming a partnership. In 126 AD, Trajan's successor Hadrian commissioned even more explorers and settlers to find farmable land to use in America, hoping to establish a future colony there. By 127 AD, approximately five million Romans came to Eastern North America in order to form new settlements. Years later, following years of tumultuous instability, civil wars, and barbarian invasions, a mass exodus from Rome occurred, which milliions of Roman citizens (among them members of the international cult group Raven, which was founded during the Apostolic Age of the Early Christian church's history prior to Rome's fall) fled to the Roman settlements on the East Coast of North America to escape persecution and the calamities that came with the Fall of the Roman Empire. As the years went by, the Romans established a permanently colony in America, eventually intermarrying with the Native American people (which is why the Americans in this alternate timeline are actually descendants of the children that resulted from the Roman-Native American intermarriage). In addition, as a result of this intermarriage between the Romans and the Native Americans, a lot of events that would've occurred in the old timeline either never happen or are delayed by a couple years, including, but not limited to, the Trail of Tears (at least, in America) and the American Revolution. In the Expanded TACITUS Universe Revival: Operation Holy Spirit TBA World at War West Rome is shown to have entered World War II, thanks to an alternate history scenario where Imperial Japan executes a series of terrorist attacks on West Roman Soil, causing West Rome to declare war on Japan in retaliation. In addition, West Rome participates in Operation Downfall, along with the Soviet Union, England, Australia, and France. Life: A Compilation In the story "Life: A Compilation", various different short stories occur in the Federation of West Rome. Eventualy, however, West Rome enters into a time of turmoil when Raven, the international cult movement, reveals itself as an Anarchist organization attempting to replace the United States of America's current government with a new one, one that Raven believes will effectively serve the people and return the country to the nation that the Founding Fathers originally intended. This put Raven at odds with the West Roman government, and eventually ushered in a period of nationwide instability and hostility against the King Administration and its supporters, known as the Great Panic. Fall of West Rome and rise of Americus In late 2017, the Great Panic results in Raven and its allies executing a coup d'etat against the King Administration, resulting in the fall of the Federation of West Rome and the emergence of a new country, the United States of Americus, also known as the American Union. Gang Wars Various parts of the storyline of Gang Wars takes place in Chicago, Illinois. Desert Devils The story Desert Devils takes place in Arizona. In this story, the revelation of the existence of "living dinosaurs" created by corrupt government entities strains the United States' relations with Mexico once the "Desert Devils" (resurrected dinosaurs) escape through the US-Mexican border and invade Mexico. Category:Countries